


A Nocturnal Visitor/黑夜访客

by 献血会场 (eulance)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Vampire Romania
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eulance/pseuds/%E7%8C%AE%E8%A1%80%E4%BC%9A%E5%9C%BA
Summary: 一如既往的作者废话：·主角是串刺优格，医生保加和吸血鬼罗尼现代au。俩人名字随便起的，我想这篇可能没有什么cp向内容，虽然出发点是我想看吸血鬼和公式罗尼的修罗场但是我写不出来结果现在完全变成这种东西了！·我老婆世界第一可爱（四十米主观滤镜开启）请让我充分满足一下幻想只好自产粮食的瞎几把写，没有文笔，因为我自己写着已经真实可爱到流lui一吨了哪有心思搞什么文笔！！！真的，现在我旁边都是擦眼睛的抽纸(つд;*)
Relationships: Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia), Romania/Serbia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一如既往的作者废话：
> 
> ·主角是串刺优格，医生保加和吸血鬼罗尼现代au。俩人名字随便起的，我想这篇可能没有什么cp向内容，虽然出发点是我想看吸血鬼和公式罗尼的修罗场但是我写不出来结果现在完全变成这种东西了！
> 
> ·我老婆世界第一可爱（四十米主观滤镜开启）请让我充分满足一下幻想只好自产粮食的瞎几把写，没有文笔，因为我自己写着已经真实可爱到流lui一吨了哪有心思搞什么文笔！！！真的，现在我旁边都是擦眼睛的抽纸(つд;*)

如果我没有因为什么不得而知的原因产生幻觉的话，比如说生活压力或是睡眠不足等原因。就是现在，在我的公寓里，有个奇怪的不速之客。

他看起来好像……是一种别的什么生物。准确来说在诸多小说和影视作品中，人们将这种虚构的生物（或者是不死生物）——也许是活的，也许不是——称作吸血鬼。 

今天从手术台上下来后，时间已经接近深夜。病人情况基本稳定，所有人紧绷着的神经终于在几天之后放了下来。是时候回家好好睡一觉了，因为这位病人推迟半个月的圣诞假期也终于到账，我盘算着睡到自然醒，再起来弄个麦片加酸奶之类的，用煮蛋器做五分熟的蛋，吃完就开始让游戏支配我的一天，完美假期在朝我挥手了！

公寓里的灯坏了，我不得不用手机照明。当我掏出钥匙拧开公寓门之后，还没来得及打开客厅灯，就有个家伙突然从后面抓住了我试图带上门的手。我心里一惊，手机掉在了地上。

“维特！你知道我等你多久了吗！这到底是个什么鬼地方？你为什么还住在这儿？这些先等会再说，我现在饿了，我快要因为干渴而发狂了，这座奇怪的城堡里就连一只老鼠都没有，而且外面太可怕了，我根本不敢去，毕竟我用了很长时间才找到这里。”

非法闯入者！我刚想跑进屋子随便拿点什么东西自卫，再找个空档报警，就被对方冰冷的手扯了过去，他的力道异乎寻常地大。然后他就开始摸我的衣领。

“你穿的什么？这里的人好像也有这么穿的。这太奇怪了，我快要渴死了，算了，手臂给我。”

他还想抓我手臂的时候，我用尽全力把他甩开，退进门里，但是因为门是朝外开的我没能把它带上。

"别进来！我会报警的，我不认识你，快滚出去！"

“……你别为难我，你这么说，我是进不来的。我不知道你怎么了，我的魔法实验妨碍到你睡觉了？还是上次在汤里变出蟾蜍的恶作剧让你生气了？请原谅我……我不知道怎么办，我从来没有来过这地方。路上到处都是铁魔像，它们快到我都看不清，还发出巨大的鸣声，我实在是太害怕了。”

我完全不懂这家伙在说什么，但他的声音真的在颤抖，听起来像是快要哭了。我小心地留意着他的动作，捡起手机打算报警。

“我不知道你在胡言乱语些什么，有问题最好去看医生，而不是突然袭击陌生人还说胡话。我觉得你一定是药磕多了，最好还是让警察来处理你。”

“……我真的很抱歉！但是这里我谁都不认识，你难道是忘记我了？我会死在这里吗……？”

他一步都没有往前走，在门口一边哭着一边蹲了下去，甚至还有点让人同情起来。在警察来之前，至少让我看清这个奇怪的的蠢货是什么样子——我打开灯，然后借着灯光看他的打扮。

木棕色头发，黑色长斗篷，里面好像还是暗红色内衬，但是最大的问题是他在-3摄氏度的气温里只穿了斗篷、薄外套和衬衣。是电影片场跑来的？斗篷的用料甚至非常正统，是演员？他真的是磕太多药产生幻觉了？

“你抬起头，让我看看。”我觉得这时候还是得保持强硬的态度。

“……还有变成狼不小心把你的新剑带啃断了，我以为它是那个女人的。我一直没有告诉你，我认错。求你了，别把我关在外面。”

这家伙一脸憔悴，黑眼圈很严重，脸色白得吓人，看起来他的确是快冻死了。而且他戴着万圣节鬼怪假獠牙，还有红色的隐形眼镜。真的是演员？至少应该不是抢劫犯和小偷，这种奇装异服完全不方便行动。先让他平静一点再把他送去警局，而且天气这么冷只穿这么点，他可能自己感觉不到，但是我的职业习惯让我感觉很不好过。我可不想再多添一个急诊患者。

“得了，你需要清醒一下。进来穿件衣服取暖，不然你真的会冻死。别做什么蠢事，虽然你可能听不明白。然后我就把你送去警局。”

“你愿意原谅我了！我知道你不会真的生我的气……以后不会再有这些事了，我发誓！”

他停止抽泣，非常小心地看着我的脸，然后才慢慢走进来。我带上门打开了暖气和空调，让他坐到沙发上。

“你的手太冷了，我不知道你这样在外面待了多久，但是这样很容易失温，但你看起来还能活动，情况应该还不算严重。我把暖气打开，现在去拿点衣服，而且你还得通过进食补充热量。听不明白就给我乖乖待着别动。”

“我不会觉得冷，只是觉得很渴。不过我确实听不太懂你说的那些词，‘失瘟’和‘暖器’之类的。能暂时填饱肚子就再好不过了，但是……你得先同意，我没有伤害过无辜的人，你知道我不会那么做的。”

“这不太妙。但你现在最好别喝热水，我不确定你状况如何，也许你不是药磕多了，是冻坏了。”我拿了件羽绒服给他披上，在他旁边坐下来，一边搓他的手，一边观察他的状况。现在也没有听诊器，只能先用手摸着默数一下心律。解开外套扣子，透过衬衫可以感觉到他的身体也是冷的。左边没有心跳，也许还是个全内脏转位的例子，但是右边居然也完全没有动静。

“见鬼了……你怎么回事？谁来解释一下这个问题？你的心跳呢？”

“你在干什么？我没有心跳。我也不需要取暖，不过还是很感谢你的关心。你真的忘记这些了？”

我完全不知道这是什么情况。这是什么见鬼的医学奇迹？我伸手试了一下他的呼吸——活见鬼了，完全没有。

“你他妈的到底怎么回事！”

我从沙发上跳起来，天知道我现在在想什么。一个死人，但是他活着，还能说话甚至亲口告诉我他没有心跳！这太疯狂了，我不能把他交给警察。我得先知道这是怎么回事，好奇心冲在恐惧之前主宰了我的大脑。

“我是不死生物，是吸血鬼。等等……我开始不确定了，你是维托米尔？你和他长得一样，就连气味也一样，而且身上经常会有血腥味，我是靠气味找到这里的。我应该不可能认错。”

“荒唐的解释。难以置信。但是除了这种荒唐的解释我竟想不出更合理的。你为什么知道我的名字？说不定那只是重名！”

“维托米尔·巴加诺夫……？我问你一个问题，你知道弗拉德·德拉戈米尔吗？”

“对，我是。后面那个，我活了快三十年听都没听过。”

“不……不。”

他也突然紧绷身体跳了起来，我实在无法相信一个没有呼吸没有心跳体温甚至可能连10摄氏度都没有的家伙能做到这种事，我只好相信他的胡话。好的，说不定现在产生幻觉的是我，我是不是在下班路上被车撞晕所以快要被冻死了？或者我还在医院里打瞌睡做梦呢！

“人类——虽然你的名字和维托米尔完全一样，长得也和他完全一样，但是你对我太无礼了。别靠近我！我居然大意到让你知道了我的名字，还解开了我的扣子，摸了我的胸口！虽然我现在饿极了，但咬死你不合乎我的原则，那样有失体面。我要用最残忍的法术来让你付出代价……当然，你也可以选择臣服和向我求饶，第一件事就是献上你的鲜血！”

“你真的是吸血鬼？”我只好先接受这种超现实的现实。不然还能怎样？但是，他现在这个架势确实挺有模有样的，虽然他说话时是在展现獠牙，确实很叫人害怕，但是能看得出，这个眼泪都还没擦干净的吸血鬼只是在一脸不情愿地后退。

“你竟敢怀疑我。看在你对我并没有恶意的份上，我可以放过你。之前听到的话要是敢说出去，我一定把你钉到穿刺桩上！先把你的上衣解开，用血来让我看看你的诚意！”

他一直退到墙边，甚至抓起窗帘试图遮住自己，说话的声音也再次抖了起来，不知道是真的太饿了还是饿到没法拿出气势了，也许还有点缺乏底气。

“你不就是想吸血吗？我先确认一下，你能控制住量吗？不会让我直接去见上帝吧？你要像那些烂俗电视剧里一样咬颈动脉吗？我保证那场面一点都不优雅。”

为科学献身的精神我是有的，但我并不想因此去见上帝。

“不会！我绝对不会害你，只是有点痛！但是很快就不痛了！而且我只是咬肩膀！手臂也可以！不……不对。”他一开始瞳孔都像猫一样放大了，变得几乎全黑，显然因为终于能填饱肚子而兴奋起来，但马上又急剧缩小，脸上露出非常窘迫的表情。反正这就不是人类能做到的事，我开始认真思考研究吸血鬼的问题了。

“我是说，只要你顺从的话，我就不会杀你，而只是会有点痛。”他肯定也意识到这些威胁也太烂了，躲在窗帘后面连看我的眼睛都不敢看了。

“我很难想象一只对无力还手的人类凶不起来的吸血鬼。你之前是不是说过不会伤害无辜的人？别装了，我不会说出去的。你可以先填一下肚子，但等你进餐之后我要问你一些问题，你必须回答我。”

“……求你了……别说了，放过我吧，我不会伤害无辜的人，但是……现在连魔法也用不了了……我怕你真的要把我带去那个什么地方，还会把我处理掉！求你别那样做！不要把我的名字告诉猎人！也不要拿木桩钉死我！我真的没有干坏事！虽然我生来就是怪物，但是我不想和人类为敌……”

“就算有警察也不能逮捕超自然存在……算了。那些我都不会做的，好吗？我保证不说出去，也不会把你交给谁，更不会把你处理掉，在弄清楚到底怎么回事之前，我和你都不能互相伤害，我向你发誓，你也向我发誓。”

“我当然可以发誓，但是……我快要饿死了，只是咬一小口……”

这个可怜虫从窗帘后面探出头来看着我，他的表情已经接近崩溃了，毫无食物链顶级猎手的尊严。

“我也发誓。来吧。”我卷起袖子，朝他伸出手臂。

他的确是饿疯了，先是看了我两秒钟，眼神里充满不安，还有大量感激的成分。然后野性就完全占据了他的红色眼瞳——他像一只狼一样扑过来，把我推倒在地板上，变得很尖的指甲在握住我胳膊的时候几乎掐进肉里。他的牙齿和口腔也是冰冷的，就连舌头也是——一种非常怪异的感觉，它们刺入我的皮肤，包围我的肌肉，用力吮吸着我的血液。一开始确实有点痛，但是很快就没有感觉了，就连他的尖爪掐在我肉里的感觉都消失了。一种轻微的迷幻感觉袭击着我的神经，就像摄入了酒精一样。这过程在我主观看来极快，但是当他有些不舍地放开我，我才发现已经过去了10多分钟。

我有些昏昏沉沉的。没有因为失血过多而死已经很好了，看来他确实不是个会做坏事的家伙。

“……很抱歉，我太饿了，有些没法控制自己，粗暴得已经不是我自己了，还比平时稍微多吸了几口。”他把我扶起来放在沙发上，充满愧疚地看着我。

“你现在看起来比刚刚更像人类一些。”我盯着他仔细看了一会，他现在看起来只是白皙，浓重的哥特式眼圈很快就消退了大部分。只要不是那对过于尖锐的上犬齿，也许现在只是像个常年上夜班，不见天日的家伙。

“非常感谢你。请你不要对任何人说这件事，我会自己离开的……可是现在也不能变成烟雾和蝙蝠了，你有附近的地图吗？我要怎么走才能回黑水港？”

“不，我没有，而且从来没有听说过这个地方。”我一边想象着吸血鬼变成烟雾、蝙蝠的景象，观察自己的两个小伤口，它们从他放开我的那时候就没有流血的迹象，可能是某种凝血成分导致的。

“太糟了……我一定会死在这里的，但我连这里是什么地方都不知道，我一定是弄错咒语把自己送到了错误的地方，这可能是我不知道的世界，没有魔力我就再也回不去了。我从来没想过自己会变得比人类还脆弱。”

他说着又开始带上哭腔。一个人身处陌生的世界（我竟然完全接受了这种说法），而且失去了自己的一技之长，大概和我迫降在外星球上，发现自己学了多年的理论和实践知识全部归零一样。换成是我，我也精神崩溃了。

“你可以先待在这儿。虽然我不清楚怎么解决你的这些问题，而且我也很疑惑你到底是死的还是活的。这个世界没有任何你这样的生物，我想知道这到底是怎么回事，也许还能试着找找解决办法。”

我还有太多问题想弄清楚了。再说，一个与邪恶不沾边的不死生物，根据大多数游戏设定，大概在他的世界也难得一见。虽然主宰我的是好奇心，但我仍产生了帮助他的想法。

“你不会想拿我做实验吧？哪怕是铁笼子我现在也没法逃走……请你别那么做……”

这哪里是吸血鬼，简直像个小动物一样可怜巴巴。

“我不会做那种事。只是给你提供住处，也许还有血液。我就做点观察，没了。”

他目不转睛地看着我，突然挺直了身子，并对我微微鞠躬。

“先生……我真的太感谢您了。您和他很像，名字一样，相貌一样，性格甚至都很相似，虽然我还不能断定这点。就连血的味道都是一样的，只是，您不认识我。请容许我重新自我介绍一下，弗拉德·德拉戈米尔，黑水港龙棘佣兵工会的法师，只不过，除了工会里的一部分人，并没有人知道我是个吸血鬼，虽然我对外用的是假身份，而且一般只在晚上工作。”

他总算是平静了一些，举手投足之间开始产生一点高贵气质，终于能对得上他的身份和衣着了。

我感觉困意开始战胜好奇心了。

“我的名字你知道，职业是医生。那么现在我认识你了。你先待着，不用离开了。书房里有床，我记得吸血鬼是在晚上活动，你可以看会书了解这个世界。然后，我得先去睡一觉，也许等我醒来就会发现这都是梦，说不定还会因此感到失望。”

“再次感谢您的慷慨。那么祝好梦。”

吸血鬼弗拉德充满感激地目送我前往卧室，并向我行了一个颇为优雅的礼。希望能托他吉言，让我第二天还继续梦到他，那时候我就能开始满足自己的好奇心了。

·TBC·


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·没有看过开头的请去前篇：黑夜访客（一）
> 
> ·串刺优格吸血鬼和医生现代（？）au，人名随便起的。还没有cp向内容，大概吧。
> 
> ·完全的作者自我满足向瞎写，我自己写得还挺开心(^^♪

醒来的时候，我感到意识模糊且全身酸痛乏力。除了一个关于某只毫无威慑力的吸血鬼的怪梦，我好像还做了另外一个什么梦。大概是在一间中世纪风格的狭窄屋子里，壁炉里的木柴劈啪作响，窗户还有点漏风，我像现在这样躺着，身体沉重，嘴唇发干，整个屋子里都热得要命。有人在我手上和脸上涂抹什么东西，有点油腻而且气味强烈。当我睁开眼睛时，可以看到穿着大衣的不知道什么人和一个黑袍修士，前者拿着一根权杖。我由此产生一种自己快要死了的预感。很奇怪，屋子明明窄到只能放下床、壁炉和桌子，但床边竟还有辆由两匹灰马拉着的马车，那上面的人长什么样我不记得了，但我对某件事印象很深刻：我感觉自己应该坐上去，但他只是看了我一眼，就头也不回地驾着马车走了。

我伸手摸了一下自己的额头。很烫，我之所以会做这一连串的怪梦，现在原因很清楚了——我很可能是感冒了。昨天从下班之后的事情我都不记得了，大概是因为夜班手术累得倒头就睡。

这时候我注意到了自己胳膊上的两个红点。和梦里被吸血鬼咬过之后留下的痕迹一模一样。

得了吧，这难道的确是真事？我立刻就像被马一脚踢在脑门上一样清醒了。我胡乱披上外套从床上爬起来，感到自己全身都酸痛得厉害，而且烫得可怕。我得打开窗户透透气，然后吃药。拉开窗帘，打开窗户，外面的太阳不错，斜着照进房间，洒在床上，看起来时间已经是下午了。

“不——请您快拉上窗帘！那太亮了，它会杀了我的！”

我被突然从床底下发出的声音吓了一跳。转过去一看，那吸血鬼居然真的存在，甚至是在我房间里——他狼狈地从床的另一边爬出来，缩在床后面，只露出一双眼睛恳切地望着我。

“我的天。我不是有意的，但是你为什么会出现在我房间里！你得解释一下！你是想再袭击我一次吗？”

我伸手拉上窗帘。我感到不太舒服，脑子像被勺子搅拌过一样昏沉，甚至就这么动一下胳膊也酸得厉害。

“擅自闯入您的卧室确实非常失礼，我对此表示抱歉，但那是有原因的。至于袭击，我绝对没有那么想！请相信我，尽管我知道这很难，但我知道它已经发生了，现在，在我的眼睛看来，您的体温太高了！但是这要解释起来，我也不知道您会不会相信，我犯了个很严重的错误——我忘了您是第一次被我咬到，毕竟您和他太像了。我只是觉得那种可能很大，人类把那叫做吸血鬼热病，尽管很少会有人因为首次被咬产生这些症状，但我认识的维托米尔·巴加诺夫就因为我害了热病。我首先对此表示歉意，然后您现在需要……您是医生，可以给自己开药。大多数时候这种情况并不会很严重，但在不久之前，一些地方的人们仍相信吸血鬼和被咬的人会带来瘟疫，他们大多数时候只是把病人关起来，做些无关紧要的驱邪仪式，任由病人的情况恶化。我推测您是这世界的另一个他，这话是不是有点难懂？因此我认为有必要让您尽早知道热病的事情，但我现在什么能力也没有，可能完全没法在白天活动，而且我很少会在白天醒过来。尽管今天早上我试过让自己保持清醒，但我的沉眠和人类的睡眠并不太一样，它像是某种暂时的死亡，很难抗拒。我现在提前醒来了，但感觉并不太好，身体和思维都像冻僵的蛇一样迟钝。”

他慢慢站起来，盯着我看了一小会儿，可能是在组织语言，之后才回答我，先是向我道歉，并诚恳地解释这件事。那听上去像是某种病菌病毒，或是他的唾液里含有某种过敏原，从而引起了免疫反应。我觉得他确实足够诚恳，那应该不是什么致命的东西，毕竟现代医学的力量用来对付过去的瘟疫应该足够。

“别太担心，在这里，有种学问叫现代医学。‘现代’一词意味着我们已经从中世纪走出了几百年的距离，并不相信妖怪和魔鬼那一套，虽然我眼前站着的就是一只活的吸血鬼。我能看出你在担心我，在这儿没有封建等级制度，没有国王，没有奴隶，虽然普通人还是得给一些有钱人干活，但好处是并不需要太多礼节，你可以随意一些，这样会让我也感觉好点。你说我就是他，我觉得这不难理解，你可以像对待他一样和我说话，不用那么正式，比如从随意一些的称呼开始。你需要先了解和习惯现代人类的生活。你在这里待着的时间搞不好会有点长——”

我还在想着也许先从使用电器开始教他，话还没说完，一阵冷风就从背后的窗户吹过来。窗帘被整个掀飞了，阳光从开着的窗户里洒进来，照在他的脸上和身上。

他来不及躲避，本能抓起斗篷遮住脸，惊恐地缩成一团，我冲过去关上窗户用力扯过窗帘。这太糟糕了，我不知道会有什么后果，他说自己没法在白天活动，为了告诉我关于热病的事情他可能真的要把自己搭进去了，而罪魁祸首就是我。我甚至开始害怕我转过身来就只能看到一堆灰烬。

还好，他没冒烟也没有变成灰，我松了一口气，赶紧过去查看情况。他仍保持着躲避阳光的姿势蹲在地上。

“对不起，我做了件蠢事。希望你没什么事……”

他僵硬地放下手臂，表情完全凝固了，惊魂未定地看着我——他的瞳孔因突然的强光或是惊吓而变成针尖大小，虹膜看起来没有了瞳孔，全是红色的，那样子相当吓人。他就那样呆滞地转过去看着窗户的方向，好像暂时失去了对外界的一切反应。我甚至不知道如何确定他是否没事，他没有气息也没有心跳，更不会有脉搏，瞳孔的情况也无法作为参考。我犹豫了一下，抓住他的手小心地拉着他坐到床上。

“你还好吗？”

我开始感到他昨天的崩溃心情——我的任何知识都没法派上用场。我很早就察觉自己毫无照顾小孩或是饲养动物的才能，甚至用了很久才学会照顾实验室的小鼠、大鼠和兔子。现在问题则要棘手一百倍，摆在我面前的比较像是一只应激的猫头鹰，听说这类夜行性猛禽会因为应激而生病死亡，一只在白天醒来的落魄吸血鬼和它们很像——大概是吧。我开始为他是否真的因我的疏忽而发生什么事情焦虑了。

过了一会，他的胸腔轻微扩张了一下。我长出一口气的同时意识到：那是在吸气，他也需要通过气流振动声带发声。 

“……还活着。我要是死在这个鬼地方……不死生物消灭后连灵魂都不会留下，他们永远也找不到我了……你现在是我唯一认识的人了。”

他确实变得相当迟钝，从我惊醒他那时候起，我的每句话他都需要反应一段时间，看起来状态确实挺不乐观。

“真是太好了。我认为你还是继续休息更好。”

“等等，有个问题。”

他的瞳孔恢复到正常状态，并开始盯着被我抓住的那只手看，我赶紧把他放开，免得伤到这个黑夜生物的自尊。但他现在好像并不太在意那些。

“如果我的能力和法术还在，我可以用很多方式解决白天的问题，甚至更为致命的方式都无法杀死我，鲜血和漫长的黑暗能唤起不死的复苏。现在我没有任何能力抵挡阳光，它会对我造成实际的伤害，理应如此。但是我没有感觉到任何火焰的烧灼感，也没有伤痕。”

“那就是说你完全没事，也许现在不会因为太阳受到伤害。但是为什么？”

我也开始感到疑惑了。他对着窗户思考了一会儿，像是下定决心了，站起来走过去，并伸手把窗帘拉开一条缝。一道金色的阳光打在他伸出的手上。

“……你瞧。你说得没错，虽然我的状态还是不太好，但白天至少没有生命威胁了，虽然我不太明白原因。这里有猎人吗？”

“这里除了你也没有吸血鬼，当然没有猎人。他们只会在几百年前和文艺作品里出现。”

他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，又吐出来。（尽管吸血鬼并不需要呼吸，这可能只是他表达情绪的一种方式？是无意识间向人类学习的吗？在我看来这个行为非常具有人类气息。）

“那真是太好了。我决定去睡床了。我知道这里不会有给我准备的棺材，躲在床底下挺可笑的，但……黑暗的地方能给我一点精神安慰。在你这里，我的形象和自尊心早就被我自己踩得粉碎，毕竟我昨天又饿又累，还害怕得要命。现在我已经冷静了，而且不用担心很多我想过的问题了，这感觉太好了，说实话，如果能不受光和声音的打扰，我更喜欢床一些。”

他伸手摸了摸床垫和枕头，对柔软程度感到满意。我看着他手上的动作，他虽然不需要保暖措施，但好像很重视舒适度。

“你也许需要睡衣，甚至还可以洗个澡——等等，我想起我还得教你用浴室。”

“为什么还要教我用浴室？你觉得我怕水吗？那种传闻是假的。而且我真的很需要把自己洗干净，我讨厌污垢和灰尘。”

“你一定不知道热水器是什么东西。接着我刚才没有说完的话继续，我首先得教你怎么用这里的电器，这是现代人类每天生活的一部分。”

我从自己的衣柜里找了一件舒适的睡袍递给他，他开始颇有兴趣地研究这件衣服的材质和款式。内裤先算了，我一会得去采购新的生活用品，包括内裤毛巾牙刷等等，虽然他比我矮一丁点，好像还瘦一点，但我觉得衣服暂时能共用，而且像他这样的家伙，绝对和我有完全不同的品味，我想等到他能出门买东西的时候让他自己选。

“我还是要提醒你先去治疗热病。我说的被人们认为会传染瘟疫，而隔离起来驱除‘恶魔’直到下葬都没有得到治疗的家伙，就是我认识的那个维托米尔·巴加诺夫。我能看到他的火焰还没熄灭，把他从死人堆里弄了出来。他后来得到了治疗，还长大了。他现在肯定在到处找我，我看着你就能想到，他叫来那个龙一样暴躁又凶悍的女人，还有那个前额的头发都剪不好也总是没什么好脸色给伤员看的牧师，一起把我的实验室翻得一团糟，还到处拿着我的假名字找人。虽然早就没什么希望了，我真想马上就回去让他停手。”

吸血鬼放下手里的睡衣，抱起双手倚在墙边，视线又从我身上移开，投向窗帘被他拉开的那条缝。从其中投下的阳光又拉长了许多，从窗前一直延伸到他的脚边。

·TBC·


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·不用我多介绍了，看过前面的都知道这是串ヨグ吸血鬼和医生现代（西幻）au，只不过今天多了个学生东欧成员，因为除了外貌几乎没有公式设定，这位的性格完全是个人理解。人名依然随便起的。
> 
> ·没有cp向内容。我一开始是想写点日常夹带一下cp向内容，但是这么塔诺西的设定不深入展开就浪费了，于是变成了这种展开。我爱正剧，正剧使我快乐，我写得更开心了( ´艸｀)ﾑﾌﾟﾌﾟ

“在这种没有法术的世界，这些高科技成果确实很方便。是‘科技’对吧，要是能回去的话，我也得琢磨一下怎么让我弟弟随时随地可以和我说上话甚至是见面，比如，做个体积更小的传声符文，还得有投影功能。不瞒你说，我是不想继承家族的城堡和领主头衔，只想过得自由一点，才自己跑出来和一群人类怪胎混，把麻烦的事情丢给我弟弟，反正他也表示自己不拒绝嘛。那里只有毫无智商的低级不死生物奴仆，要想出去狩猎可能要飞上一小时那么久，总之就是很无聊。那片领土里的人类大多是逃难者和异教徒，国王始终以为它是个被诅咒的地方，而假装自己根本没有那片领土。如果我们就近袭击人类，教会和猎人很快就能发现：所谓的诅咒只不过是两只吸血鬼。尽管我很久都没有去狩猎过了。”

弗拉德从衣兜里掏出皮筋（衣服是我的衬衣和裤子），把头发绑在脑后，因为他的头发碍着他低头玩我给他买的手机了。我这才发现他还戴了耳钉。他对一切能记录自己影像的东西都充满兴趣，包括手机的摄像头。一开始他说自己以前看不到镜子里的自己，现在居然可以看到了，然后他对着镜子研究了很久，还问我“这真的只是普通的镜子？我以为这是经过去魔力处理的特殊镜子。”我也为此非常疑惑，“普通的镜子不就是玻璃和涂层而已吗？哪里有什么魔力？”他想了一下回答我说：

“那个世界很难找到不带魔力的东西，尤其是镜子这样会被经常用于法术和仪式的道具，哪怕是普通的穿衣镜只要使用得当，也能用于窥视异界景象。看来这个世界本身就没有魔力存在，按理说我也算是依靠不死的魔力活着的不死生物，对抗不死生物的法术就是针对这种原理运作的，当然我自己也学了一些好弄清楚对策。我觉得你一开始那种反应也很正常，我来到这儿居然只是失去了能力和法术，没有直接变成死的已经是万幸。我想我不怕阳光可能也是这个原因。但是，现在我没有仪器，不能做测试了。”

他的确具有一个学者的思维方式，除了性格并不孤僻（如果他不是吸血鬼的话，大概所有人都会觉得他很好相处），都和那些小说电影游戏里的法师相当符合。我在想万一这个世界也有一个叫弗拉德·德拉戈米尔的家伙，他肯定是什么领域的专家，而且富有礼貌，性格和外表（除了眼睛的颜色太显眼）都讨人喜欢。

“今天你醒得还挺早，现在才晚上六点多，我一直在想，你需要去买点自己的衣服。一直穿我的你可能会有点介意，你的鼻子比狗还灵，我不知道洗衣机洗得有没有那么干净。”

他抬起头瞟了一眼还在转的洗衣机。

“我要是不吸气也闻不到。其实在那边本来也不是没穿过，洗衣机可比他，或是说是你自己洗得干净很多。不过你说得对，穿别人的衣服总归是不大合适，我得认真想想，按照现代人类的观点，什么样的衣服会更适合我。”

“买你自己喜欢的就行了，只要别太引人注目。你最好戴个墨镜，还有口罩，我都准备好了。”

说实话我并不完全放心，他这是第一次出门，要是被人发现他没有呼吸、是个变温动物（我不知道如何更科学地形容他的体温状态）还有尖牙和红眼睛，那可不妙。

“这不会更加引人注目吧？很像乔装出行的可疑人物或是名人。”

他一边皱起眉头，但还是拿过墨镜戴上。

“那除了买东西，我就待在你车里不出来。” 

我带他去了最近的购物中心。看到紫灰色镜片的眼镜时，我买了一副让他戴上，这样看起来比墨镜更自然一些，不会太可疑。店员对于他的这副打扮没有说什么，换成我是店员，我也不会在意客人的长相，尽管我一直都有点紧张。意外的是，他的品位在几天之内就迅速跟上了时代，我是说，他确实和我不太一样，很注重搭配，不会大多以舒适和保暖为标准，毕竟他根本就不需要保暖。

提着大包的衣服回到地下停车场之后，我感觉如释重负地回到车里。这个时候，弗拉德从后座伸手拍了一下我的肩膀。

“怪事。我觉得我闻到什么熟人的气味了。从我买身上这件羊毛大衣的时候就一直在我后面，大概50米左右。这里汽油味太重，我好像闻不清了。”

我一边把车从车位里倒出来，看了一眼后视镜——他刚摘下眼镜和口罩。

“熟人？你认识的？他们该不会跑到这个世界来找你了吧？”

“我不知道，也许是的，这意味着他们乱动我的装置了，这可太不妙了，可别发生什么意外。我很清楚那个气味是谁的，普雷迪拉格·伊里奇，那个牧——”

我正想说这名字是不是又和我认得的人重名了。这时候突然有人拍我的车窗。我吓了一跳，赶紧刹车，并降下车窗。

“弗拉德·德拉戈米尔先生？”

一个男人不由分说往后座里看。那真的不是重名，就是那个胡乱报道的无良记者。他根本没有先问我想不想让他看进去，我伸手指着他的胸口，用力把他推回外面。

“普雷迪拉格，虽然我们上次是和解了，但是你什么时候才能有点职业道德？别随便看别人的车子，没有人教你这些吗？”

这家伙还是一如既往地顶着令人不快的发型。他前额最长的发梢接近鼻梁的一半，搭在一双浅棕色眼睛中间，我挺难想象头发梢在眼前扫来扫去是什么感觉，说不定他还以为自己这样挺时髦的。

“上次我已经向你公开道歉了，还因此被电视台炒了。维托米尔，我警告你，你知不知道你后座那个人是谁？你平时电视和网络新闻都不看吗？”

“你认识他？等等，这是什么情况？”

我这才想起他叫了弗拉德的名字。之前弗拉德和我说的跟踪者就是他，我有点混乱。

“你还在糊弄我？你这是绑架吗？你不知道弗拉德·德拉戈米尔失踪了吗？”

“你这才是！你在和我开什么玩笑？我警告你，别老是站在这儿，后面的车开过来你就会飞出去了。”

事实上我觉得他并不是在和我开玩笑。我隐约猜到了这是什么情况，不和他摊牌，他就会像锲而不舍的猎隼一样追着线索不放。

“普雷迪拉格。你别找他的麻烦，我首先证明一件事，这并不是绑架，他帮了我。但是发生了一些事情，我还不能回去。”

弗拉德把车窗降下来，从后面向他说话。我赶紧盯着他们，担心得要死，普雷迪拉格应该看到了吸血鬼的眼睛和獠牙，我应该把车窗锁上的。好在弗拉德反应够快，他已经把眼镜戴上了，并用手遮着自己的嘴说话。

“好。我和你们一起去，也许这里不适合做采访，我保证，如果有些事情你们不想让人知道，我就不会写在报道里。”

这小子真是太烦人了。别看他脸上一副冷静客观的样子，实际上老是对所谓的“真相”有着异乎寻常的狂热。我和他接触不多，但大多就是不太愉快的事情。我觉得完全不能相信他。

“不行，你别得寸进尺。”

我升起所有的车窗挂档起步，准备不管那小子直接开出去了。

“维托米尔，你冷静一点。我了解他，他看起来是这个世界的普雷迪拉格，如果个性也差不多的话，虽然脾气和脸色都不太能看，但是不先稳住他麻烦更大。别因此被他抓住不存在的把柄。不过他本性并不是你想的那么糟糕。”

“你多少岁？”

我一边慢慢开出去，一边在想，如果是个活了几百岁的吸血鬼和我说这种话，我就信了。

“等等。你这个问题有点不礼貌。行吧，203岁，你满意了？”

吸血鬼把手臂架在驾驶座和副驾驶座椅子中间，趴在他的手臂上面，盯着后视镜里戴着眼镜的自己看。

“我满意了。”

我拐进一个空车位里，停下车子，打开了车门。

“普雷迪拉格，我想了想。你来吧，但是你得说话算话！你坐在副驾上，去我家。”

他马上跑了过来。但是这个家伙从副驾座车门进来的时候，居然一点感激的表情都没有，也不说话。我和他不约而同地转过去看后座的人（吸血鬼），还差点撞到一起。

“德拉戈米尔先生，告诉我，你是被他胁迫的吗？”

“你那钻牛角尖的脑子能不能更有想象力一点？或者干脆实际一点，先系好你的安全带？”

当事人干脆装作靠在后座的椅背上闭目养神，谁都没有理会。

现在我和普雷迪拉格面对面坐在餐厅的餐桌前。后者从他的风衣口袋里拿出小笔记本和笔，我发自内心地不想看到他这个动作。他以前来采访我时也是类似的场景，只不过我们当时是在办公室，他拿着话筒，旁边还有个摄像师，他一直在对我施压。那件事导致我差点没能完成实习，他完全听信了患者的一面之词，觉得自己是在伸张正义。本来我觉得他后来自发出来澄清事实，对我道歉了，甚至电视台的工作也丢了，我可以和他和解了。但现在还不行，我正在努力思考如何更加合理地糊弄他——这是我在开车回来的路上思考的结果：这里的弗拉德·德拉戈米尔失踪了，而我根本对他一无所知；另一个世界的吸血鬼弗拉德·德拉戈米尔自己找上我来，再被这个多事的普雷迪拉格大肆渲染一下，导致我可能会背上无中生有的绑架罪名。但是我总不能这样告诉他：这其实是个从其他世界来的吸血鬼而不是你要找的失踪者！

“你们两个坐在这儿，我感觉空气都快凝固了。”

弗拉德有点无所适从，他从新买的大衣口袋里掏出口罩戴上，走过来坐在我们旁边。

“我不是要采访你，至少不是现在。你肯定也不想再接受我的采访。你可以先去干点别的什么，也别打算偷听，我先和德拉戈米尔先生谈一会儿。”

普雷迪拉格非常冷淡地把椅子搬过去，坐在弗拉德旁边，当我不存在。

“不行。”

我把手撑在桌子上站起来反对他。尽管我想到了他是怕人质被威胁。这小子确实有种，单枪匹马跑进潜在的绑架犯家里采访人质。客观地说，希望他这种不怕死的正义精神能用在对的地方，而不是把骑枪捅到田里的稻草人身上。

“当然可以。你不需要在意他的反对意见。”

弗拉德推了一下眼镜，看着普雷迪拉格的眼睛，也无视了我。我一瞬间有点恼火，但我很清楚他是在想关于绑架的事情——一个能被人质呼来喝去的绑架犯未免太可笑了。

“好吧。”

其实我更担心这个吸血鬼被识破真面目。不过他是个两百岁的老怪物了，按道理说，轮不到一个三十岁都不到的人类来操心这种事，虽然他第一天见到我的时候紧张到快要疯了，拙劣的恐吓不成，反倒开始装可怜求饶。我耸耸肩，走进书房里，自己带上了门。

·TBC·

注：203岁没有玩历史梗，真的要玩历史梗要么太小（100或100出头）要么太大（接近500岁）。1816年，这是第一本初步奠定了现代吸血鬼形象的小说《The Vampyre》还未写成时，拜伦在日内瓦湖避暑时讲吸血鬼故事的那一年。他的私人医生约翰·威廉·波里杜利将这个不甚完整的故事结合拜伦的形象加工并写成了这本小说。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·已经是学生で学べない学生東お中心的（保塞罗）现代/西幻au，没有性格公式设定的角色完全是个人理解。
> 
> ·应该没有cp向内容。之后的故事我可能要想一段时间了，我也没想展开这么多的，但我控制不住我记几！我好快乐，我是正剧软糖.jpg

傻子才真的不偷听。

我带上门就转身贴在门上，听着餐厅里的两个人在说什么。我和那个老怪物都对失踪事件一无所知，万一出了什么问题我还能有个心理准备，当然我也不觉得普雷迪拉格真的会把我当傻子，除非他也是傻子。

“我看没错，你是那个人类学研究生。可是为什么你好像看起来一点想法都没有？你不去学校，也不回家，就这样已经快一周了。你的家人早就报警了，连警察都出动了。你现在该不会想对我说，你戴口罩是因为病了，所以来找这个医生，然后一点小问题就需要不受打扰地接受一周私人诊疗？我想不通这件事。”

“你该对你要找的人礼貌一点。首先这不是绑架，也不是什么治疗；其次我现在还没办法回去。你说你想不通，不只是你，我也想弄清楚这件事。‘人类学研究生’，有意思的头衔。看来现在我可以说我不是你要找的人了，出于某些原因，我反而还想问你很多关于这个弗拉德·德拉戈米尔的问题。”

“我不懂你在说什么。虽然我只见过你一两次，但是天生的红眼睛给人印象太深刻了，还有急需矫正的虎牙，很像一种邪恶的鬼怪。要是你想掩盖这些特征，还试图说些糊弄我的话，我就不得不更加怀疑你到底在想什么了。”

“有意思。我不知道他也是这副长相，那他这会儿可能挺不好受的。我有个不太成熟的猜想了。你是说吸血鬼对吧。普雷迪拉格·伊里奇——咄咄逼人的架势完全一样。一个严肃的问题，这里有人会相信吸血鬼存在吗？”

“别开玩笑了，那玩意不会有人相信！”

“那么你现在的行为将不会有任何意义……还可能带来一些后果。尽管如此，你还是想听我告诉你事情的真相吗？”

他真的打算摊牌吗？我的天啊。不管怎么样我得找个借口出去打断他们的对话。虽然我确实也拿那小子没什么办法，现在不坦白的话，那个该死的记者只会一边死缠烂打，一边试图把所有人的注意力都引到我们两个身上来，我猜是那样。那种情况我想都不敢想。

我打开门之后，他俩都转过头来。看来弗拉德是真的打算说了，他的眼镜和口罩都放在桌上。

“不。你们等等。”

我冲过来挡在他们中间。

“我正想问他，我看起来有没有什么变化。请你让开，现在不解决问题，以后的麻烦会更多，而且这可能……是我找到返回方法的线索。”

吸血鬼不顾我的阻拦站起来，他走到桌子的一侧，正对着普雷迪拉格，然后上半身越过桌子，和记者近距离面对面。

“你仔细看看。你认为这只是需要矫正的牙齿吗？我不是那个你要找的人类，只要我想，现在就可以咬穿你的颈动脉。”

他对着普雷迪拉格张开嘴，幅度刚好够看清他的獠牙——我之前虽然想过，但碍于我和他并没有熟到那种地步，没有提出过要检查他的牙齿，现在我敢肯定，那两颗獠牙比我的指甲盖还长一点，甚至下方正对的另外两颗犬齿也稍稍突出（这才比较像是单纯需要矫正），活像一只大型猛兽——等等，难道他不是吗？不等对方说话，他就抓住了后者拿笔的手腕，指甲和他吸血时一样，变得像爪子一样尖。他轻而易举地把普雷迪拉格的手拖过来放在自己脖子上。

“我从你内心读到了怀疑的想法。使你相信很难，我不得不放弃一点尊严让人类接触我的身体，你现在知道了，我有尖爪，不能维持体温。威胁对你没什么用。我也不想威胁你，我把你的想法看得一清二楚。你要找的弗拉德是人类，我想你可能一时找不到他了，别想着什么报纸和电视了，这对一个有大量无神论者的世界来说太过离奇，你无法把它写成令人信服的新闻。你只是想知道真相——你是那么想的，我可以读到你的想法——带我去你所说的他的学校和家里，还有一切他可能做过什么事的地方。说不定我可以帮你找到他。”

那个气势逼人的普雷迪拉格现在吓得不轻，但他硬板着脸，假装没有表现出畏惧，“只是”吓呆了，几秒钟后才想起来手腕还被抓着，试图用力把手抽回去。但是人类不可能从吸血鬼的手里挣脱，虽然后者状态不佳，失去了几乎全部超能力，但他生物（或者说不死生物？）方面的能力都还保留着。我没想过他的读心能力还保留着，他对我也用过吗？

“可憎的怪物！放开你的爪子！”

“你这样评价我很不礼貌。我对你们放下太多尊严了，也可能只是因为我一厢情愿地觉得自己认识你们。一个和这里截然不同的世界，有巨龙、冒险者和魔法，当然还有我这样的不死生物，在那里你是个牧师，他是个剑客，我跟在你们后面负责用法术收拾烂摊子，只不过现在很可能是这种情况：你要找的弗拉德·德拉戈米尔到了一个全新的地方，并发现自己什么也不会，因为即使他被那个世界赋予了魔力，也没有背过一百多年的书。而且，还有人把他当成不死生物，他也不知道怎么隐藏身份，会遭到追杀。虽然我想，如果他能找对地方，或者被对的人找到，就会有人保护他，但他至少要害得我名誉受损了，这只是我的推测，还有很多不确定因素，我需要进行调查。如果事情真的是这样，你得尽可能协助我。在产生严重的后果之前我必须回去，然后把他送回来。”

他并不是不会恐吓人类，我竟觉得这听起来效果不错。弗拉德突然放开手，普雷迪拉格甚至因为一直在试图抽出手腕，撞到了背后的墙。

“这真是疯狂，太疯狂了，难以置信……你这个吸血鬼！如果我不愿意呢？你打算把我的血吸干？”

我很佩服这个不怕死的家伙。虽然我相信弗拉德不会那么干，但是他要是这样威胁我一番，我就先妥协了。

“不会把你怎么样。我知道你的血是什么味道，而且尝过不止一次，现在我没有这种好奇心，我饿了会先咬那个医生。当然你同意的话，也可以登上献血名单。”

“我只是同意了一次！还有你，普雷迪拉格，你首先发誓你对此保密，不然我就把门锁起来揍你。”

虽然我的确是又给这个老怪物咬过几次，但我总觉得这话让人有点不爽，而且我一直在想怎么给他隐藏身份，他倒是自己先拆穿了。但是我真的想揍这个无良记者，如果他敢说不的话。

“好吧。我发誓保密。要是我没看到这只货真价实的吸血鬼，甚至还差点被咬了，我自己都不信。我觉得我是疯了。我脑子里有点乱，得理清思路。”

普雷迪拉格捡起笔重新走到桌子前，开始在笔记本上随手写起来——可能是速记，潦草得我一个字都看不懂。弗拉德坐回椅子上盯着他，用手撑着下巴深吸了一口气。然后吸血鬼又把椅子拉到一边，让我坐下，然后把我拉过来，凑着我的耳朵以不振动声带的方式说话。

“我早就发现自己连读心、魅惑和控制都做不到了。但对付这家伙只能来硬的，我居然迫不得已开始猜测人类的想法了。还好我算是比较了解他，要是我会流汗还有心跳，一定早被看穿了，害我又心虚一场，这个世界对我来说真是惊险刺激。”

吸血鬼的低语听起来有种难形容的感觉——我产生了一种旁人不可能听清的想法。弗拉德说完，把肺里剩下的空气吐了出来，叹了一小口气。像是在感到后怕，他一直抓着我的手臂，直到普雷迪拉格坐下来开始说话才放开。

“我有初步计划了。先去弗拉德的家，然后是齐本伯根大学，据我所知他所在的课题组还在什么地方进行过实地研究，具体的地点需要询问其他小组成员。”

“你居然就答应了？甚至还体贴地想好了计划？等等，你会不会因此白忙活很久，而导致再被炒？”

我对普雷迪拉格有了新的认识。看来弗拉德是真的认识他很久了，还经常一起行动，他可能真的并非我认为的那种无良记者。

“我现在是自由记者和撰稿人。那不都是托你的福，现在的时间表全由我自己安排了。德拉戈米尔……伯爵？男爵？勋爵？我确实没法也不会写什么报道，但我可以考虑写点虚构故事。”

“我对你的协助表示衷心感谢。但没有那么些贵族头衔，你要是有兴趣可以加上。提前祝你的书大卖。”

弗拉德身体微微前倾，坐着向他行了一个古典式的礼，然后向后仰回椅背上。

“我还有问题，普雷迪拉格，你怎么找到我们的？我觉得那不是巧合，你要是去当猎人说不定能杀光吸血鬼。”

“这种假设太恐怖了。那边的普雷迪拉格刚认识我时，就是用圣水表示问候的，希望你不会想那么做。我真的不会对你做任何事情，除非你自愿献血。”

弗拉德把头侧向右边稍稍低下去，用手扶着下巴说出后半句，有点不敢看那个记者的眼睛。我觉得他是想起了什么糟糕的回忆。

“你看起来并不是传统的邪恶吸血鬼，如果你是，我会亲手把你钉死，然后斩首，要是我能做到而且那有用的话。对于你的问题，维托米尔，几天之前有人报警了，就是这栋公寓的住户，他告诉警察这里深夜出现过非常可疑的人。我只是想到这个，然后经常在这附近顺便转转，就撞到了‘失踪者’和你这个独居医生一同出门的景象。看来你并不关心自己周围发生了什么事情，要是我是你，首先我就必须知道有人报警了，想把一只吸血鬼藏好就最好别在近期让他出门。”

“那一定是我，居然真有人报警了，要是没找到维托米尔我都不敢想象后果。求你下次别说那种话了，普雷迪拉格，我又要向你证明一次我不邪恶，这太伤脑筋了。”

弗拉德把手背靠在额头上往后仰，闭着眼睛做出几乎昏厥的动作。

“他……是这样的吗？这只吸血鬼，他……好像很怕我……？”

普雷迪拉格对此感到非常困惑，转而小声问我。

“谁知道另一个你对他干过什么。但是他确实就是这么个很容易产生危机感的家伙，这种家伙哪怕是个吸血鬼也干不了邪恶的勾当。”

·TBC·

※注：齐本伯根=Siebenbürgen 是Transylvania的德语名称


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·首先要感谢一直以来看这篇连载的几位，其实我觉得这种南极同人没人看很正常。但是大家这么不遗余力地点心甚至推荐太让作者感动了，哪怕只有一个人看我也能把它写下去的(つд⊂)
> 
> ·都第五篇了没什么必要介绍了，人多了tag也从简吧……哦，今天多了个人。学生で学べない学生東お中心的（保塞罗匈）现代/西幻au，没有性格公式设定的角色完全是个人理解。
> 
> ·摩尔酱的年龄有稍微上调，在我的不同设定里他多数是少年。塞维的身高是沿用本家大部分设定的私设，这个国民男性平均身高真的惊到我了（抬头仰视）
> 
> ·洪姐的姓照着维基的本国人名译名改了。我一直觉得姓还有性别意味，这中译挺奇怪的（关于洪姐姓名顺序问题，这里默认英译顺序调换所以姓在后），不习惯的话，就当是作者私设好了。
> 
> ·只是普通的一般向，没有cp向，这部分我卡了几天终于写出来了。我流lui，现在我开始疯狂思考怎么圆一些当初随便搞的设定了。 

“我回来了。有点情况，按理说他弟弟拉兹万应该在家的，上次我还见过那孩子，他给我开门了。但是这次没有人开门。虽然灯开着，那只是我的直觉——也许发生了什么事情，或者有人把他带走了。”

现在是晚上九点多。我们就在那个研究生的公寓楼下。普雷迪拉格认为他先去查看情况是最合适的，现在他回来了，并打开副驾门坐进来向我们汇报情况。本来出发前我不太想让他坐在我旁边，我宁愿和吸血鬼坐在一起（毕竟后者更好说话），但是弗拉德现在可是新闻人物，不能坐在前面。我只好任由普雷迪拉格默认副驾是他的地盘。

“他多大？社工把他带走了？”我更倾向于常识的判断，而不是像那个记者一样老是考虑最糟的情况。

“我不知道拉兹万的人类版本有多大，我和他的年龄很显然和人类没法对上号。要我说的话，他看起来相当于人类的14、5岁。你说的社工是什么人？”

弗拉德趴在座椅中间探出头和我们说话。

“社工是帮助老人、儿童及残疾人等弱势群体的服务者。一个孩子如果没有监护人他在读高中一年级，差不多也是14、5岁吧。如果里面没有灯我会考虑社工，或是暂时住在其他监护人家的情况，但是你觉得社工或亲属会犯忘记关灯这种低级错误吗？我也许该去问公寓房东知不知道这件事。”

普雷迪拉格显然对我的想法非常不屑一顾。我也没有心思反驳他，他说得很对。比起和他斗嘴我还是考虑如何调查的问题吧。我看了一下后视镜，转过去看了看吸血鬼的红眼睛，他一脸无辜地对上我的视线。我突然想到了一个比较冒险的方案。

“不，你先别去。我们应该和弗拉德本人一起去问这件事，顺便把房东的备用钥匙拿到手。这样我们就能亲自去确认情况了。”

“你这是叫我去和陌生人打交道？等等，我会被发现的，我也不清楚人类版本的我到底什么身份，你叫我伪装他？我现在什么能力也没有，没办法伪装自己，难道你也觉得我的牙齿只是看起来需要矫正吗？你还被我咬过。”

弗拉德非常严肃地往后竖起身子，却因为不太习惯车内的空间而碰到了车顶，只好低下头——我敢肯定这是他辈子第二次坐汽车出门。我这么想不是没有原因的，他可是两百多岁的吸血鬼，经常用伪装和人类打交道，我总觉得他应该足够狡猾。这件事情他完全可以胜任。

“维托米尔，这个办法不像是你想出来的，但是我觉得能行。弗拉德，我那时候就觉得你的牙齿有点不太对，但是我不会首先想到真的有吸血鬼存在。在一起过去之前，我可以教你该说些什么，你告诉房东你是402号的德拉戈米尔，如果房东问你为什么回来了，你可以说自己和两个朋友去实地考察之类的，把钥匙弄丢了，临时有事回来一趟。如果对方提到你弟弟，你就问问他是不是还好，有没有谁来看他，等等。遇到你不懂的话题就随便糊弄一下，你和他长得一模一样，房东不会怀疑的。”

普雷迪拉格也把目光投向弗拉德。

“你们两个……万一露馅了我可没办法控制房东的精神！”

弗拉德缩起身子躲在我的座椅后面。他就是太容易产生危机感了，我经常会思考这样一个问题：他真的能狩猎人类吗？也许他要是有超能力就能行，但现在他根本毫无防备，弱点轻易就被我知道了大半，甚至还是从他自己嘴里说出来的，好像根本不考虑我要是不管他，甚至打算消灭他该怎么办。要么就是他太狡猾了，总是装出一副无辜的样子，好让人类自愿加入他的“献血名单”里。

正是因为他一点防备都没有，我也只好认了。就算这不是他的本意，他也是个狡猾的老狐狸，至少结果是一样的，居然连普雷迪拉格这种人，都肯亲自教他怎么应付房东。

“别太担心，你可以假装很冷，把围巾围高一点。没人会想看你的牙齿，相信我。”

我把自己的围巾取下来，伸手挂在他的脖子上。弗拉德终于肯照做了，他一边对着后视镜仔细整理围巾，一边深吸一口气。

“那行吧。你们能不能帮我先敲门？没有房主的允许我是不能进门的。”

“没问题。但开门的时候你还是得站在前面。你才是钥匙的主人，我们只是两个朋友。”

普雷迪拉格已经打开了车门，他走过去打开后座的车门，催促弗拉德快一点。我下车并锁好车门，为了让弗拉德放心，又帮他弄了一下围巾。我们两个人类走在前面，吸血鬼则跟在后面——他比我们都矮，也许他是有意的，把我们当成掩体躲在我们后面。

“我不太了解弗拉德本人，但是这个弗拉德，他真的是吸血鬼吗？我还是觉得这太超现实了。重点是，我觉得一个邪恶的不死生物不应该是这种性格，虽然他那时候确实吓到我了，但我现在想起来，他就是一只弓着背呜呜叫的小猫。”

普雷迪拉格把手插进兜里，转过去看了一眼后面的家伙，对我小声提出自己的疑问。

“你大可不必对我小声这么说，你就是当着他的面说他是个小猫，他也不会怎么样的。谁知道这是为什么呢？我也很困惑。你要是比我还困惑的话，可以给他咬一口试试，至少你会相信他真的是个吸血鬼。”

我看着普雷迪拉格那副一成不变的冷淡表情，这才意识到他的个头比我还高一截。他淡棕色的眼睛从弗拉德身上移动回来，盯着公寓的方向，但脸上还是若有所思。也许他的确开始考虑我这个开玩笑的建议了。 

普雷迪拉格按照说好的先敲了门，然后他盯着弗拉德看，像是恨不得用目光把他拖到门口一样——后者乖乖走到门口，这只吸血鬼好像还是有点害怕他，说不定又想起了圣水的事情。房东是个戴着老花镜的老太太，她耳朵好像还有点不太好使，连续问了几遍我们来干嘛。我感觉放心多了。

“我是402的德拉戈米尔，夫人！这两位是我的朋友，他们来陪我拿点资料，但是很不巧，我把钥匙弄丢了，在我找到它之前得借一把备用钥匙。您能听清吗？不能我就再说一遍或者写在纸上。”

“哦！德拉戈米尔家的哥哥！前阵子你上电视了，可我耳朵不太好，也不记得电视讲的什么！你是要备用钥匙？我给你找找，你可以先进来坐会儿。对，你家里没人，你弟弟和一个年轻女孩走了，就是昨天的事情。她说她叫什么来着……伊丽莎白？她好像是你的同学？她说担心你弟弟之类的话，我还是没有听得太清楚。看起来你们的学业总是挺忙的。”

“什么？！伊丽莎白？伊丽莎白·赫德瓦利？”

弗拉德突然惊讶起来，大声叫出了一个名字，甚至连围巾有点垮下来也没能顾得上。我只好扯了一下他的围巾（其实是我的围巾），他这才意识到问题，赶紧扯好围巾。说不定这个伊丽莎白·赫德瓦利又是他的“熟人”，他认识的人可真多。

“没错！是她。还有一封信，她看起来很赶时间，在我这儿写了之后叫我交给你，‘如果拉兹万的哥哥回来了就交给他’。”

房东把钥匙和信递给他，收回手的时候好像又突然想起什么事情一样，突然给了弗拉德一个拥抱。我和普雷迪拉格都紧张了起来，我们互相看了一眼：他根本就不是恒温动物！

“好孩子，谢谢你的圣诞节礼物！我很高兴你还能想着我这把老骨头。”

“……不用谢。我更需要感谢您，可我现在也赶时间，很快就把钥匙还来。现在天气挺冷的，尊敬的夫人，您还是别一直开着门了，我有空还会来看您的。”

弗拉德也呆住了，但是他很快就察觉到，这位夫人根本没有发现问题。这只吸血鬼最后还非常有礼貌地和她寒暄了两句，她这才愿意关上门。房东显然很高兴他能来，看来这个学生弗拉德平时没少关心她，如果同一个人性格的确相似甚至相同，我认为我找到了一个问题的解释：这个吸血鬼为什么会是这种性格？因为他本来就是这样。

“你会做出那种事吗？在圣诞节给孤寡伶仃的老人送礼物关心她。”

普雷迪拉格也和我想到了同样的问题。只是他更直接一些，把自己的问题提了出来。

“圣诞节？听起来是某个节日？要是没人拒绝吸血鬼进门的话我会的，但是我不想吓到他们，或是让人来抓我，做这种事之前必须伪装起来。”

弗拉德回答时头都没抬，一直盯着手上的信看，他现在好像一点都不担心自己的身份了。他本想随意撕开信封，但是最后还是沿着封口处拆开。

“我真是没想到，在这儿也得和她见面，她还随便就把拉兹万带走了。她经过我的同意吗？让我看看她写了些什么，如果没有必要我真不想看到她的字。”

公寓门口的灯因为安静而熄灭了，他站在黑暗的楼道里展开信。对于吸血鬼来说，黑暗根本不是问题。他看完就直接把信纸塞给我们，转过身往楼上跑。楼道的灯因为脚步声又亮了起来。

“这个世界的我莫名奇妙欠了她一个人情。她说屋子里有东西，像是闹鬼，警察肯定不相信这种事，她只好把拉兹万带去她家。天知道另一个我到底干了些什么！或者说是我的实验，对这个世界也造成了什么影响，但这可能很危险，你们可以先回去等我。”

我和普雷迪拉格匆匆扫了一眼信纸。 

弗拉德·德拉戈米尔

我绝对不想亲手写你的名字！但是事态紧急。如果你回来了，当然我是说万一你能看到的话，别回你的家，先来找我，你弟弟在我家，他很好，只是受了点惊吓。虽然我不喜欢你总是在小组课题里和我对着干，每天都巴不得你滚蛋，但说实话我并不想你遇到危险。你失踪了，我想去看看拉兹万是否还好，但没想到你家里有东西，你收藏的那堆垃圾里，可能藏着什么诅咒之类的，闹鬼了——书还有椅子之类的飞起来砸向我们。报警显然没用，你的电话也打不通，我也不知道你还能不能看到这封信。拉兹万说你没有带钥匙，房东耳朵和记忆力都不太好，希望她到时候能记得这件事。

别回去！你就是一万个不情愿也得先到我这儿来！ 伊丽莎白·赫德瓦利

“不行，我得和你一起去。你忘了？你现在什么能力都没有。”

“我赞成。别抢在我们前面开门。计划有变，我们还得去一趟伊丽莎白家。”

我和普雷迪拉格追在弗拉德后面跑上去。 

·TBC·


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·学生東お中心的（保塞罗匈）现代/西幻au，没有性格公式设定的角色完全是个人理解。
> 
> ·这集有不太像战斗的战斗（？）流血注意。有些部分涉及到另一边的世界观设定，后面会讲到。我除了给自己看是不会把设定列出来的。
> 
> ·真的真的没有cp向！信我！可是我今天到底在写什么啊？？？？？？？？？？这真的只是一般向啊？？？？？？？？？？？
> 
> （我的内心：你瞧，你不仅想看セルルー，甚至还想看ルーセル，可是你根本连串ヨグ都没得吃）

身为现代人类，我和普雷迪拉格居然全都忘了还有电梯这回事，原因全都在于我们不打算让弗拉德一个人去对付“闹鬼”的房间。两个人类打算追上一个试图自己摆平灵异事件的吸血鬼，这件事本身就很不现代社会。普雷迪拉格冲在前面，两级台阶并做一级跑了上去，而且等我赶到的时候他和弗拉德站在402门口，连气都没喘一下，今天我不只是刚发现他比我高一截，而且才知道他体力也很好。

“你开了吗？门锁过没有？”

普雷迪拉格已经开始观察门的情况了。

“你们贸然进来可能不太安全，知道怎么应付闹鬼的情况吗？里面的声音是电视？听起来不像是真正的人类。我还没打开你们就跑上来了，问题是这到底应该拧几圈？我从没开过这种锁。” 

我什么也没听到，看起来弗拉德的听觉也远超人类。他只看过我开门而没有实际用过钥匙，现代门锁可能比他想的复杂。不过当他说完这句话，门锁就发出了咔哒声。

“你们先别进去，我来开门。你开了这么半天，可能是锁过了。”

记者示意我俩让开一点，还不等弗拉德说话他就自己把门拉开走了进去。弗拉德对他的行为有点不满。

“这里有血腥味。你觉得自己个头高就比较厉害？要是没人治疗，一个骨折就能折磨你们这些人类两三个月。”

“可我们也没有确定过，你的不死能力到底还剩多少。而且我并不希望现在就知道你的伤口愈合速度有多快。”

我跟在弗拉德后面走进去，继续提醒他应该认识到自己的现状，在真正面对问题时，他的危机感却不知道上哪儿去了。和我们在外面透过窗帘看到的一样，客厅里的灯开着。电视甚至还在播放脱口秀节目，一把书桌椅倒在门前面不远处，旁边还有几本掉在地上的书，以及一盏支架严重弯折变形的落地灯，有个杯子掉在茶几旁的地上。看来这就是伊丽莎白提到的闹鬼导致的。

“你们看，在这儿，一直到那扇门口。”

弗拉德弯下腰指着地板上的几滴血迹。这看起来像是从伤口处垂直滴落的，一直零星地延伸到一扇半开着的房间门里。

“你能闻得出来是谁的血吗？”

普雷迪拉格一边说着已经走过去推开了房间门。

“普雷迪，你站住，那里面不知道有什么。我又不是狗。你可能尝得出两杯葡萄酒的区别，但闻就不行了。”

弗拉德突然以命令式语气对普雷迪拉格说话，好像他从来都没害怕过这家伙一样。他大步上前想拽住普雷迪拉格自己先进去，我不得不一边思考几个问题一边紧跟着他俩。人类的伤口我可以处理，但是吸血鬼的伤口该怎么处理我可没有学到过。

“我们别分太开，如果这不是第三个人的血，也许是伊丽莎白的。她在信里说过拉兹万没事。”

“之后再去问伊丽莎白吧。里面可真够黑的，客厅的光照不进来？人类毕竟不是夜行动物，你可以先看看开关在哪。”

普雷迪拉格总算是安分了，他给弗拉德让出一条路，拿出手机准备照明。我也跟着他这么做了。

“这里黑得不太正常，我感觉这可不是单纯的闹鬼。灯被砸坏了。那把椅子是这儿的？血迹一直到书桌前，里面一团糟……”

弗拉德走进去看了一会儿，突然好像受到什么刺激一样后退，他举起手臂抵挡着什么。

“人类版本的我从哪儿搞到这些东西的？！为什么里面还有货真价实的圣物？你们把它从那里拿开，我讨厌那东西！别让我再看到它！”

“有意思，你被自己摆了一道。你是害怕它还是单纯地讨厌？没看到的时候就不会有事吗？你说的那个东西在哪？”

普雷迪拉格突然显示出强烈的好奇心。他一边提出一连串问题，一边打着手机的灯往里走。我看了一下弗拉德，觉得也许是两者皆有——害怕而且讨厌那些东西——但他看上去除了表情不太好没什么事。我也打亮手机跟着普雷迪拉格往里面走。

“在……桌子前面。一个箱子旁边……十字架。我不知道，别再让我形容它了，我快要吐了。”

“你的反应挺像恐惧症患者。我再找找其他东西，不过这个箱子里是什么？这东西也要拿走吗？”

我听着弗拉德的回答，给他害怕圣物的症状找到了合理的解释。照着他的指示，我和普雷迪拉格用手机照了一会，看到了他说的那个十字架：一个深色木制十字架，四周是古典风格的黄铜装饰，中间则有白色骨质雕刻。十字架的大小刚好适合把长的一端握在手里驱魔。但是旁边的箱子实在是太引人注意了，我无法不提到它。普雷迪拉格把十字架从地上拿起来，他也无法对那个箱子视而不见。

“我也想问这个你到底收藏了些什么稀奇古怪的东西。箱子开着，木桩、圣水、十字架念珠，看起来是狩猎吸血鬼的道具。”

“那些无关紧要，又不是真的，快把那个真家伙拿走！而且我一秒都不想再听你们两个提到它了！”

我们背后突然发出一声钝响。什么东西接连砸在我背上，我本能往旁边躲开——这才意识到那是书架里剩下的书，书架整个倒向我刚才的位置，还有桌子旁边的普雷迪拉格，他没有地方躲避。我想冲过去分担书架的重量，但与此同时我感到一种攫取心灵的恐惧，它好像拥有意志，可能对我们窥视已久。我甚至能感到某种液体充盈在黑暗中，强烈的窒息感包围了我，我不停咳嗽起来，身体开始像溺水者一样挣扎，连说话和呼喊都不行。耳边传来失真的咳嗽声——普雷迪拉格一定也开始感到窒息了。

“普雷迪拉格！你要是能听到的话，举起十字架对着我！然后照我说的念一遍！”

那好像是弗拉德的声音，他应该是跑进来了，他不害怕吗？我恍惚间感到一阵奔涌的浪潮，像是被水流推上湖面，空气重新进入肺里。

“被流放者、受诅咒者、不见光明者！循环之外的晦暗！此处并非你该前来之地，凡人之魂并非你攫获之物！”

“以与你的主宰相对的白环之名，我命令你返回无名囚徒的领域！”

我感觉双脚重新回到地面上，随着普雷迪拉格跟着大声念出前半段词句，房间里的黑暗逐渐变得稀薄。弗拉德撑在记者身上，他支撑着书架的重量。我冲过去用力把书架缓缓抬起来。

普雷迪拉格躺在地上，举起的十字架几乎抵到吸血鬼的脸上。他的后半句还没有念完，弗拉德就突然变了个人似的，喉咙里发出类似动物的低吼，完全露出獠牙，试图避开十字架，去咬下面的人。我们显然都没预料到这种情况——普雷迪拉格的颈根部左侧被他咬住了。

要是碰到动脉就糟了。我把书架推回墙上，想拉开弗拉德，但抓住他之后，又担心改变姿势会恰好使他碰到动脉。

“我命令你……返回无名囚徒的领域！”

普雷迪拉格显然开始感到被咬的神经抑制作用了，但他只是稍作停顿，仍保持举着十字架的姿势，念出最后半句。吸血鬼的紧绷的身体很快就软了下去，倒在普雷迪拉格身上。房间里不正常的黑暗以肉眼可见的速度消散了。客厅的光终于照进来，我这才确信：我们终于安全了。

“我有点使不上力。这家伙好像昏过去了，和死了一样。他还没松口，是想杀了我吗……上一秒他还撑在书架下面救了我……真的是闹鬼。应该是救了我们两个。”

“神经抑制作用，让猎物失去反抗能力。我得确认一下位置，你先别动他……见鬼。”

我突然想到吸血鬼本来就没有生命体征，就算他真的死了，我们也不会知道。我的心脏不受控制地狂跳起来，我很害怕这种可能性，但我不能说出来。确认不会产生问题之后，我把弗拉德从普雷迪拉格身上移开，以仰面向上的姿势拖到旁边，让他靠坐在墙上。弗拉德的嘴里还有不少血，但他现在一点把血吞咽进去的迹象都没有。

“……真的和死了一样。我们可以做点急救吗？你知道吸血鬼该怎么救治吗？”

普雷迪拉格扶着桌子站起来，他的伤口还在流血，一直流到衣服上，显然吸血是被打断了，凝血处理都没有完成。他走到我旁边坐下来，试了一下吸血鬼的鼻息——当然冰冷且没有任何生命迹象。我的大脑一片混乱，试图从过去的对话里找到一点有用的线索。如果我之前问过当事人这个问题就好了。

“我不知道。但是他说过自己不那么容易死，血液和黑暗可以让他复活。我不确定。”

“那就这样，反正我只被咬过一口，让我试试。你是医生，你注意观察病人的情况。”

普雷迪拉格从他的口袋里摸出一把小军刀，割破食指和中指，塞到吸血鬼的嘴里。虽然不知道黑暗的环境是否真的有效，我还是把门带上了。

我们两个在黑暗中等待着，周围黑暗而寂静，连手表指针的走动都能听清，每一秒都变得格外漫长。如果这只吸血鬼和他真正的同伴们在一起，他们肯定知道应该如何应对这种情况，弗拉德的危机感不是没有根据的，他在陌生的世界失去了能力，但是从走进这间公寓开始，他就选择冒着巨大的风险保护我们——两个和他的朋友长得一样，但并不了解他的人类。他太信任我们这些人类了。

漫长的等待之后，我终于听到了吞咽的声音。我摸了一下吸血鬼的喉咙，他不太明显的喉结动了。

“好！他还活着！”

“他在舔我。这感觉太奇怪了，像有条长着牙齿的鱼在吃我的手。我的天。他抓着我的手腕开始喝血了。”

我的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，隐约可以看到弗拉德抓着普雷迪拉格的手，身子往前探过去，一边舔他手上的血，一边轻轻吸气，像是在闻什么。刚苏醒的吸血鬼好像对血腥味更大的伤口更感兴趣，干脆抱住普雷迪拉格，把头埋到对方颈窝里，咬住之前那个伤口开始进餐。

“我彻底信了，我没想到自己还有自愿被吸血鬼咬的一天，这真是种怪异的超凡体验。这家伙是只真得不能再真的吸血鬼，但是他好像不太清醒，会不会弄死我？”

“按我的经验来说，应该不会。你的个头大，血比我多，如果他做得太过火，你可以用十字架，让他清醒过来。我先去药柜找点酒精和绷带，10分钟之后给你包扎一下。”

·TBC·


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同世界观的（另一侧）主片场故事：龙棘（一）
> 
> 补充说明：我现在主要更新上面这篇。因为时间线在前所以我决定先累积一点设定量再来写这边，我不想随口吃书（。）
> 
> ·学生東お中心的（保塞罗匈）现代/西幻au，无cp，没有性格公式设定的角色完全是个人理解。洪姐今天还是没有出场，下一集也不知道能不能出场，我感觉自己要被平底锅爆头（……）
> 
> ·因为这部分主要解释设定所以字数稍多，如果有人可以耐心看完的话。我总算是自己圆回来了|дﾟ)
> 
> ·我写得好快乐（此处单纯用一条感叹我推他快乐的朋友们的可爱）

在弗拉德趴在普雷迪拉格怀里吸血的时候，我借着客厅的灯光，给后者的手做了消毒止血处理。我没想到他自己切的伤口还挺深，不知道他是急着想把血弄出来，还是因为担心弗拉德所以下手太快，看起来我们的确都被吸血鬼魅惑了——这只吸血鬼不仅信任我们，还从什么诡异的东西手下救了我们，我们必须得帮他把调查做到底了。我想那个世界的我和普雷迪拉格（还得算上我不认识的伊丽莎白）一定也在发疯似的找他，不知道他们对人类弗拉德有什么想法，但我已经认定不论是哪一种，弗拉德都是一个可靠的同伴。我现在一边包扎一边还在想着很多问题：弗拉德很显然知道这房间里的“鬼”到底是什么，这是从他的世界过来的东西？为什么会用到十字架，还强调一定要对着他自己？他是否预见到了自己会出于什么原因突然攻击人类？不论原因是什么，这个决定都是极其需要勇气的，吸血鬼害怕圣物虽然很像恐惧症，但是要让恐惧症患者进行系统脱敏治疗并不那么简单，何况是与生俱来且无法彻底摆脱的弱点呢？时间早就过去了十几分钟不止，普雷迪拉格也不忍心再用十字架对付救了自己的吸血鬼，最后他只是试探性地用没有受伤的手拍了拍弗拉德的脑袋和背，试图把他弄清醒。

“你也该停下了，我虽然没因为书架进医院，但今天要是失血过多得算在你头上。”

弗拉德应该是感觉到了。他慢慢把头抬起来，舔了舔嘴边的血（这次的情况太混乱，他平时根本不会弄到嘴边，何况是吸血对象的身上），身体收回来坐在地上，睁开半闭的眼睛眨了几下，我可以看到他的瞳孔不断调整大小，直到变得接近人类，像是刚刚启动的相机在重新对焦。

“我……活着？”

“你是活着。我差点以为你死了，这么说有点奇怪，但是我不知道你是昏迷了，还是真的死了又复活了。”

我长出一口气，手上继续准备给普雷迪拉格被咬的伤口进行处理。看起来已经因为吸血结束而产生了凝血作用，我很好奇这究竟是什么原理，是因为吸血鬼会在进餐结束时自发进行凝血处理，还是某种物质会在十分钟之后开始起效？这个问题我曾经问过弗拉德，但是他表示自己并不清楚，太可惜了，那边并不是一个具有现代医学的世界。

“你不仅活过来了，还抱着我咬了很久。我感觉就像被一条冰冷的爬行动物咬着。但是你救了我和维托米尔，我们不能任由你死着。”

普雷迪拉格伸手解开衣领给我处理，他的领口全都是血，弗拉德戴着的我的围巾也有不少血，两个人的模样都像刚从战场里爬出来，实际上也是那么回事，只不过血全都是普雷迪拉格一个人的。

“我不是有意要咬你的，这并不是推脱责任，我就是说我好像记得有这么一回事，这种只剩本能的情况以前也出现过……我只是想解释一下原因，我居然第一次咬你就……好像用了很有攻击性的方式，我当时没有任何感觉。对不起，我真的很抱歉，我必须对自己的本能负责。”

弗拉德有点不知所措，他一脸愧疚地看着普雷迪拉格，应该是完全记起来了，自己到底做了什么：攻击了他之后，在醒来之后第一件事就是继续咬他。

“这可不是什么值得道歉的事情，你造成的伤口根本算不上什么，我以前被捅过和砍过，还有各种其他创伤，当然我也回敬了那些人。”

给这个记者用酒精处理伤口的时候，他一点反应都没有。我意识到了，他根本不觉得酒精对伤口的刺激性能算是疼痛。

“弗拉德，我想知道刚刚发生了什么。这能让我们对自己将要应付的情况能有所准备，在你回到自己的世界之前，我需要和你一起行动，或者帮你进行调查，等等。我不希望还有危险发生的时候，你又来临时教我们怎么应对，现在我们是个团队，虽然我不知道普雷迪拉格是否这么想。”

“这不是废话吗？我怎么可能不那么想，我都上献血名单了。这点地方不用处理了，就是被蚊子咬了一下。我最大的问题只是需要把血擦一擦，再换套衣服。”

普雷迪拉格不等我给他用酒精棉擦完，就自己站起来，他可能也被吸血过量了——有点站不稳，还得扶着墙。这时候弗拉德突然像只受惊的兔子一样跳起来往后退。

“……我都忘了这回事了，你们把圣物拿走，快点。这东西难道刚刚一直在你背后吗？！”

“本来是想用它敲醒你的，你的本能要是控制不住吸血的量，可就一点都不好玩了。”

普雷迪拉格弯下腰把十字架捡起来，若有所思地看了两眼。

“千万别用它敲我，这会把我的理智赶走的，虽然这是玩笑，但那是因为我想象不出后果。你把它拿走，我马上说明发生了什么。”

弗拉德靠在窗户边上，他看起来怕得都要开窗跳出去了。

在弗拉德去洗手台冲洗血迹的时候，我和普雷迪拉格在客厅里用手机打字商量了一会（吸血鬼的听觉太灵敏了），最后决定把圣物带走，这东西说不定还有用，但是不能让弗拉德知道它在哪，看起来他只要没注意到圣物的存在就不会有事。然后普雷迪拉格就把它藏在了自己的风衣内兜里。弗拉德回来之后，似乎一点都不想再提十字架的事情，直接坐在沙发上开始回答我们的问题。

“我刚刚思考过了，向你们解释这件事并不太容易，何况这其中还有不少个人推测。我活了两百年，从没有见过它真正出现过，该如何称呼它也是一个问题，谁都没有留下详细的记载，因为见过它的，不论是活人还是不死生物，都没有一个能够幸免。我和你们都太幸运了，我以为自己会死，但是它的力量在这个世界被削弱了不少，和我一样变得很虚弱。要不是这样我们全都必死无疑。那时候我甚至连自己都感觉不到了，你们不必感谢我，要是没有你们，我大概只有送死的份。”

“你是说刚刚的东西，比我们感觉到的还要危险？那你是差点就真死了？你进门之前是预感到了吗？”

普雷迪拉格一边在弗拉德右边坐下来，一边提出他的疑问。我则在另一边坐下，等弗拉德回答之后，我也有很多问题想问。

“你们完全对鬼怪没有概念，不知道怎么对付它们，这毫无疑问非常危险。我没有预见到那是什么，只是直觉告诉我那不太寻常，有潜在的危险，我的直觉一向很管用。况且我也怀疑，是这个世界的我做了什么实验，有可能吸引了对面的什么存在。但刚刚我才反应过来，它是冲着我来的东西。只是我没想到是……也许把它称作晦暗使者更为正确。不死生物在诞生之际就受到诅咒，打个现代人类也能懂的比方：不论是自愿成为巫妖的人类法师，还是我这样天生的吸血鬼，我们的灵魂自具有不死的躯体开始，就抵押给不死生物的掌管者黑环之神，相对的则获得不死的力量和超自然能力，一旦不死的生命彻底毁灭，就相当于撕毁契约，灵魂不会像凡人一样进入循环，而是被当成代价收取。没有谁知道不死生物的灵魂在这之后发生了什么，是毁灭还是被吞噬，但总归只会进入循环之外的晦暗领域。我以为自己失去能力是因为这里没有魔力，但是我那时候的推测是错的，我来到这个世界之后，契约的联系被切断了，我的债主觉得我在逃债，所以他派人来收债，而这个收债的家伙总是盲目到分不清目标，所以它会把目标附近的灵魂一起拿走。你们懂了吗？”

“我懂了。所以这其实是邪神的霸王合同，他觉得你逃债，找你讨债结果把我们也牵扯进去的事故？我要是能像游戏主角一样把这些收债的家伙全部打爆就好了，我真的想那么做。那你回去之后还会被继续讨债吗？”

看来当不死生物就得背上巨额债务，我要是在那样的世界里，肯定不会做这种选择。不过在我的印象里吸血鬼应该是由人类被咬变成的，这个问题等会还得问他。听到我最后一句，弗拉德深吸了一口气，脸上浮现苦恼的表情。

“你不能完全把他称作邪神，他的另一面可是圣职者的神。我不知道，希望他不会觉得我是有意逃债的，我也许要考虑一下……回去第一件事就是弄点什么做祭品，但愿我可以解释清楚，不然我就死定了。毕竟有很多不怕死的家伙试过，用不死生物做‘逃债’实验，然后把他们自己的灵魂也搭进去了，那咒语也是我从某本这样的研究资料中读到的，我不确定它是不是有用，但还好有用。黑环和白环，也被称作封闭之环和无限之环，即循环之外和循环的主宰者，前者是不死生物的掌管者，后者是生死循环的掌管者，本质上是一体两面的存在……所以，他还算是能够讲道理的一位神，只是他的使者实在是太可怕了。再提一句，那个世界的普雷迪是白环教团的圣职者，将近一半的牧师都是白环的信徒。咒文中神祗的名称本身也会产生效力，不过这个世界的圣物能够起到作用，我很意外。我原本的想法是让普雷迪拉格拿着圣物，避免我被夺取灵魂，失去控制开始攻击你们，你那时候把十字架都抵到我脸上了……”

弗拉德停下来闭上眼睛，吞了吞口水，他在描述十字架和自己近距离接触的时候，显然产生了恐惧和厌恶。

“你不用描述了，但是那时候我觉得你的表情太狰狞了，露出獠牙低吼着，眼睛发着红光，像是要控制我的精神。我很少会害怕谁，但是这次我吓得不轻，拼命用十字架抵挡，被你咬住的时候我差点以为自己死定了。你是怎么跑到书架下面的？我都没反应过来你就在那儿了。”

普雷迪拉格也感觉到了弗拉德的情绪，他一边阻止对方继续描述，一边提出了更多问题。

“幸亏你把它抵在我面前。我回想起来了，那时候我的灵魂已经被拖离躯体，什么也感觉不到，但唯一能感到的是白环的神力，但那也可能是因为你在另一个世界的身份就是白环牧师。至于之后，晦暗被驱逐回它原本的领域，我的灵魂返回之后，重新适应身体又用了一段时间，那时候支配我的只有本能。虽然你们肯定没有看到，但我在和晦暗使者接触时，间接取得了不死生物的契约联系，暂时取回了能力，变成烟雾，完成了瞬间移动到书架下的动作。但这个世界的确无法提供足够的力量，所以吸血的时间又变长了。而且我现在还是什么能力也没有。”

“你的本能还挺温和的。在我的角度看来是这样，你抱着他吸血的时候动作和后来咬我时也差不多。除了你，还有其他天生就是不死生物，但不邪恶的吸血鬼吗？”

在我看来，那时候他的动作比我第一次见到他时柔和多了。可能是因为他第一次时太惊慌失措了，之后的几次他进餐都非常温柔，咬我的手臂时完全可以用优雅来形容。

“这个问题……请原谅我一开始对你隐瞒了一点事情，我不想让你感到恐慌。如果你被其他吸血鬼咬了，热病一样可以治愈，但有可能让你变成吸血鬼。绝大多数吸血鬼都是邪恶的，他们变成吸血鬼之后，灵魂无法承受转变带来的诅咒与力量，会变得邪恶，并开始遵循本性袭击活物感染他们。人类和其他一切活物憎恨和厌恶吸血鬼并不是毫无根据的，我甚至可以理解他们。虽然能力并没有太大区别，但父母曾说过，我和拉兹万流着古老的血，家族的祖训告诫我们：永不可再制造同类和下仆。那个世界的维托染上热病之后，我得知这个消息，害怕自己无意中打破了戒律，因此我必须救他，或者是必须杀了他。无论如何我不希望是后者，但好在他并没有转变的迹象，并得到了救治。后来我去查过了不少资料，也做过实验，才发觉一个事实——这些我没有对你说谎：我极少能引起热病，即使那样我也无法感染活物，我们的血和那些失去理智的邪恶怪物不同，过去和现在的文献中都对此鲜有记载，就连我自己也不太清楚为什么。”

“你不需要请求我的原谅，这里没有其他吸血鬼，那不能算是隐瞒了什么。不过我明白了一件事，你的确是少有的不邪恶的吸血鬼，虽然你总归要回到自己的世界去，但是我希望可以和另一个我一样，彼此成为朋友，你以后不能再冒死救我们了，有危险必须事先让我知道。”

“我也这么认为。顺便一提，维托米尔，虽然你可能看不惯我，但是我们可以真正和解了，就当是不打不相识的朋友吧。”

普雷迪拉格先是看了一下弗拉德，随后盯着我的眼睛。虽然他的目光看起来还是很冷淡，而且很有压迫感，但是话都说到这个份上了，那就这样吧。

“我并不是看不惯你。现在我重新认识你了，你除了发型看着就让人眼睛难受之外，和你做朋友还是可以接受的。”

“这总比你一看就很宅要强。”

我这样调侃他前额的头发，他居然笑了，我这是第一次见他笑。我也忍不住笑了起来，一看就很宅，真的那么明显吗？

“这当然再好不过了，希望人类版本的我也能和我的朋友们相处融洽。等等，我们还没仔细检查书房，除了圣物，那里面绝对有其他魔法物品，不然晦暗使者是无法现身的，它必须依靠外界的魔力显现形态，而且我还得搞清楚它是怎么找到这里的。”

弗拉德看了看我们两个，又看了看书房。没错，我们解决了危机，现在是时候回到正题了。

·TBC·


End file.
